While a user watches video content, such as through a television broadcast or video on demand, opportunities exist to supplement the user experience while the user watches the video content. For example, related content to the television program being watched by a user may be displayed on the same screen (e.g., television). In one example, a user is watching a newscast and the newscaster mentions a brief story about a person or a country and related content about the person or country is also shown in the screen. In another example, a user is watching a program about an automobile mechanic and an advertisement for automobiles is also shown on the screen as related content. Also, second screen opportunities exist where the related content, Internet links to the related content, or advertisements can be displayed on a second screen, such as a tablet device or smartphone being used by a user.
The related content could be inserted by the content producer or the advertisement could be inserted by a sponsor. In these cases, the content producer or sponsor would have to manually insert the related content or advertisement. This manual insertion procedure could be time consuming and expensive.